When Destinies Collide: Acceptence
by Ash Kaiba
Summary: Part 2. For 6 years, Kaiba has been carrying a dark secret. To make it worse, Ash already knows. Will she accept him...for who he really is? Will his new friends be able to help him...conquer his biggest fear? Discontinued
1. Fight of the Paladin Part 3

**When Destinies Collide: Acceptance**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!** I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. Wish I did, but I don't. However, I do own any character(s) that you don't recognize. Kathryn and the Takemura family belong to my best friend, fellow author, and beta reader, Katie Mae. (And Kathryn's crush on Bakura. Sh…)

Yes! She is working with me! Welcome to the second segment of the When Destinies Collide! Enjoy!

Recap from **When Destinies Collide: Preparation**:

_Seto Kaiba, the Chosen One of Ra, faced dangerous obstacles (his fatigue, the ghoul at Halloween, and more). Ash Black, the descendant and reincarnation of Kanika (the Paladin of the Blue-Eyes), became equipped with Excalibur and her best friend, Kathryn Takemura, to cheer her on. As the number of servants increase, the dragon yin-yang is completed and Heishin wants both parts. He sends Leichter to capture Kaiba and Kathryn, in which he succeeds. Gozaburo is revived and intends on reinforcing his teachings to his stepson._

**_WARNING! THIS IS THE SECOND SEGMENT OF THE WHEN DESTINIES COLLIDE SAGA! IT PICKS UP WHERE When Destinies Collide: Preparation DROPS OFF._** (Think of it as the _Lord of the Rings_.)

**Chapter 1: Fight of the Paladin- Part 3: An Assistant's Fury**

_Italics_- thoughts

**Bold**- Yami talking to Yugi

_Italics-_ Yugi talking to Yami

**Bold**- Horus

His hard stone eyes watched them. He was actually pleased that Seto Kaiba "attacked" the girl. But, then, she hugged him. The fighting body held on, unwilling to let go. The eyes narrowed. _Seto…What did I teach you for the two years I had you? You are not to grow weak. You don't **need**_ _her. Yet, you cling to her as if your life is about to end. I have had enough, boy. If **another** lesson is what you want, a lesson you will get. This one will leave you speechless._

Gozaburo peeked into the ruined observation room. Some of his favorite torture implements waited for him. Chains of steel called out to him. The grin forced itself to become dominant on his face. The cold fingers met the frozen links. He curled his hand around the links, wrapping them into a loop. He paraded back out, only pausing for a second.

His stepson still clung onto her.

Fury overcame his common sense. The furious stepfather approached them. He could see Seto tense as his steps came closer. The dilated eyes frantically darted around, trying to register the direction of Gozaburo's approach. His chest struggled to inhale precious oxygen. _Trouble breathing, Seto?_ He taunted, as the girl was unaware. He knew that she was there and her name was Kathryn. _Thank you, son._

The elder Kaiba reached out. A small gasp reached his ears…when it was too late. His free hand gripped cloth and a coarse scream pierced the air. He pulled, ignoring the prey. His stepson clawed at him like a menace. Occasional bites accompanied them.

"Let him go! Leave him alone!" The girl called out to him.

"Silence!" He yelled, turning to glare at her.

_She resembles Mokuba… _he noted, shaking his head and returning his attention to his "pet." Gozaburo shoved him in front. Kaiba struggled to get back to the girl. His arms couldn't grip the floor. His legs barely worked at all. Gozaburo smirked. _Another episode, Seto? If I were compassionate, I would have finished the damage that car gave you…So you can live the rest of your life in a wheelchair! Your real parents were foolish. A true parent would have finished the job or found a way to fix the problem._

A rough gasp crawled into his ears. Seto attempted to curl into a ball, trying to protect his organs. Gozaburo lashed the links at him again. The boy gagged. The corners of his mouth bled from his stepfather shoving links into his mouth and holding them as if he was a horse. He continued, despite the girl's efforts to defend Seto.

_**Out in Domino…Ash**_

The lungs quickly exchanged carbon dioxide for fresh oxygen. The place she woke in was now a good block away. Ash Black glanced up and turned left. _Wherever you are, hang on, sir. I'm coming. I just need a faster way to transport myself._

She looked up again. Her body leaned right as she ran into the apartment complex. The occupants were all fast asleep, unaware that their neighbor was awake. She worked her way to Building 17. Her body shifted into quieter motion. Like a stalker, Ash crept to her bike. Her right hand snatched the helmet from the handlebars. Her left hand dug for the keys in her pocket. Ash straddled the seat as she inserted the key. With a turn, the engine ignited. Lights flickered on, particularly her place. Her father rushed out to the rail. His drowsy eyes searched for the source. She guided the bike back, her reverse light on. The captain yelled at angry neighbors.

"Hey, Captain. That's your daughter's bike," one pointed out.

Ash ignored him. She twisted the throttle and sped into the night. The full moon lit her path. Her eyes spotted an ally. She jerked the handlebars right and turned. The engine hummed a tune to itself while the _Lord of the Rings_ 'good guy theme' played in her head. (A/N: If you have the soundtracks or seen the movies, the tune that they play for the Fellowship of the Ring.) Her boss was in need.

_**Out in Domino…Yami Yugi**_

**Yugi, is this a good idea?**

_Don't know. I wish Noah was here._

**That…_thing_…said he was Noah.**

_Yeah…but Noah would tell us if something was different about him. He's our friend._

Yami shifted his eyes to the black creature. Valon had called it a demon. He wondered why the Australian did. The creature was cover entirely by black fur. Two ears stood erect on top of its head. A golden earring danged from its left ear…like Noah. Yet, it was covered in black armor. Occasionally, it would crouch and sniff the ground, curious if the prey had landed. Then, it stood back up and checked the air.

"This way," it howled.

_**An hour and half later- Room X30…**_

Seto gasped for air. He held his ruined shirt close to his chest. The dilated eyes made him appear lifeless. In fact, he was half-conscious. The boy knew his stepfather was nearby. Fear had a tight rein on him. The ends of the black shirt was torn and battered.

He couldn't help, but smirk. He knew what Seto was hiding. The battle scars of his lesson spotted his skin blue and purple. Gozaburo grunted in pleasure. His stepson let out a faint hiss. The man had no business here, so he turned to leave.

Seto listened to the fading footsteps. Yet, relief did not come to him. The room appeared fuzzy and out of focus. His body pushed more sweat out, even though he wasn't doing anything.

"Seto…"

A blurry figure was above him. Kaiba let his body tense up.

"Seto, it's okay."

It touched him. He let out a hiss as he tried to tell it to stay away. His left hand held onto the tattered shirt. His right slashed at the air. But, the figure kept coming. It wasn't doing what he wanted.

_**Old Kaiba Corp. warehouse- Yami Yugi…**_

Necra, the black creature, led them inside.

"Isn't this trespassing," Téa asked, uncertain.

"No. This building is still owned by the Kaiba family. As long there is one, it's all right."

**"Shame that they don't recognize you, eh Necra?"**

"Shut it, Horus."

Necra and Horus fell silent. Yami Yugi touched the Millennium Puzzle. **_Kaiba…_**

_I hope he and Kathryn are okay._ Yugi replied.

**I do as well. Yet, Yugi, I have a bad feeling about this place.**

_Kaiba's strong. They'll be all right._

**And what would happen if Kaiba breaks?**

Yugi fell silent as his body moved automatically. He pondered his other half's question, trying to find the answer. _I don't know._

**Kaiba would probably see that his life is over.**

_He wouldn't. He still has Mokuba! Kaiba wouldn't kill himself._ Yami could sense Yugi's panic.

**Yugi, there is more to him that we don't even know. For example, how he became the way he is. We can only imagine what happened. But, since he knows the truth, if it were to happen again, we can lose him.**

_You're right. If something has happened, what will we do?_ The high school student asked the Pharaoh.

**I don't know…**

"What are you doing here!"

Yami snapped back to reality. His kingly eyes gazed upon a man in red. The man's eyes were stone.

_No way! He's dead. Noah killed him!_

"Gozaburo Kaiba…" Yami gasped. Then, the noble expression returned to his face. "WHERE'S KAIBA?"

"Why do you care? He needs no one!"

"He needs a friend."

"Friends are for the **_weak_**."

Necra bared his teeth and clutched the Kaiba. "Where is he?"

Gozaburo smirked. Then, he tensed as an air vent crashed.

_**In the air vents- Ash…**_

She tried hard not to cough, but the dust made her. Her body crawled out and forced itself to stand. She dusted herself off. The ice-blue eyes looked around and froze.

Her boss swung a bloody wrist in the air at Kathryn. Ash knew her friend was trying to calm him, but for some reason, he wasn't letting her near him. Her eyes shifted again, falling upon a chain. It only took a second. She knew what happened here and that person was going to pay…dearly.

A metallic sound reached her eyes, followed by a hiss from her boss. A man stood in the doorway. Then, he charged at her. Ash growled as she headed to meet him. She didn't care about his nice red suit. Only that he paid for what he did.

"Ash!"

She froze for a second upon hearing Yugi's voice. A black monster charged in.

"He's mine!" She yelled at it.

She noticed her friends approaching Kathryn. Her boss started to act more of a mad man than anything. Their talk did nothing. It only told him to continue. The swipes were slowing down, his own strength failing him. The dilated eyes fluttered, struggling to stay awake. She grew relieved when his eyes closed and soft snores echoed.

"Gozaburo!"

_Gozaburo Kaiba!_ She gasped. Ash only met the man once…at the hospital after the Halloween attack. She knew Mokuba didn't like him but she hadn't bothered to ask why. Her right hand gripped Excalibur's hilt. With a yank, it came to her aid.

"How dare you…How dare you do what you just did!" (A/N: How she knows will be explained later. But for now, she is avoiding abuse because her friends don't know the truth of his past.)

Two swords were against him. Gozaburo grinned. "Let's see if you can win next time, girl."

Then, he was gone. Ash turned towards them. Her boss slept in Kathryn's arms, still clutching the shirt shut with his left. _I'm surprised Bakura hasn't gone crazy with jealousy yet._

"We should get him to the hospital," said platinum blonde replied.

Yugi only nodded. He tried to open the shirt, but even in his dreams, Kaiba's grip tightened. Joey picked him up bridal style as Téa phoned the hospital. She followed Joey out. Her eyes watched her employer. _Why didn't you tell me? Why, Mr. Kaiba? Why do you intend on keeping your past a secret from everyone, even your brother? Why? Are you afraid of getting hurt? Or of people knowing the truth? Which one is it, Mr. Kaiba?_

**To be continued…**

Next chapter in the When Destinies Collide Saga: Chapter 2: An Assistant's Concern

_Ash and Kathryn stay all night with Kaiba in the hospital. There they meet Kira Keiko (a maid) and Dr. Shagiska Tomoya (Kaiba's previous physician). Alone, Ash tells them that she knows, but is shocked that her boss will not be returning home. Someone is going to foster the famous Seto Kaiba._

Hey again! Please review!


	2. An Assistant's Concern

**When Destinies Collide: Acceptance**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!** I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. Wish I did, but I don't. However, I do own any character(s) that you don't recognize. Kathryn and the Takemura family belong to my best friend, fellow author, and beta reader, Katie Mae. (And Kathryn's crush on Bakura. Sh…)

Hey there! Welcome to the second chapter. I am still open to suggestions on how to kill off the Big Five. And I agree that Yami Bakura is dangerous with a paperclip. If you have one for Gozaburo, tell me.

Previously on **When Destinies Collide: Acceptance**: Chapter 1: Fight of the Paladin- Part 3: An Assistant's Fury

_Gozaburo "teaches" a lesson to his stepson, Seto. Ash, Yugi, and friends rush to the rescue. She pieces together a puzzle that no one has even saw yet and vows to Gozaburo that he will pay dearly for his actions. He leaves her with this, "Let's see if you can win next time, girl."_

**Chapter 2: An Assistant's Concern**

_italics_- thoughts

**_italics_**- remembered conversations

Ash Black opened the door. The heart monitor kept beeping that he was asleep. She didn't care. She only thought that he would feel better if someone stayed with him throughout the rest of the morning. Her hand reached for the washcloth and wiped away some of his sweat. She prayed that he was comfortable.

"Ash?"

The girl turned and stared at one that resembled Mokuba.

"Kathryn? Are you okay?"

Kathryn Takemura tried to smile, but couldn't quite manage. Ash knew she wasn't. She had watched a man beat Seto Kaiba. She knew that could leave some marks. Her eyes glance at the clock.

"3:45. It seems like it's been forever." Ash sighed, massaging Kaiba's bandaged hand.

**_"Just let him rest."_** The doctor, Simon Muran, ordered.

_**"What's wrong with him?"**_

_**"I can't give that information to you."**_

**_"D—n it, he's my boss!"_**

Dr. Muran left it there. Ash was surprised that she had cursed without using 'Shades.' But she knew why: she had been so angry that she hadn't cared what she had said.

"You should go to bed, Kathryn. You look really tired."

"So do you," she tossed back.

"You've been up all night."

"True," she answered, lying down on the cot the hospital provided.

Ash watched her pull up the cover. Instantly, Kathryn fell asleep. She returned her attention to Kaiba. He didn't look good at all. Both of his eyes bruised. She saw the cuts in the corners of his mouth. What he was hiding, she already knew without seeing it. Ash applied a fresh ice pack to his right eye. The swelling was slowing down, thanks to her motherly attention.

That's all she'd been, a mother to Mae and a daughter to Captain Black. No matter who he found, Ash refused to call any woman 'Mom.' Hers was gone and that was that…end of story. She moved the ice pack to his left, flipping it over. After a good fifteen minutes, Ash tossed the pack into the cooler, away from the unopened packs. She folded her arms on his bed and rested her head on them. With a sigh, she fell asleep.

Ash approached the gray-sided house. Her feet pounded the dried grass to powder. Her semi long blonde hair glowed in the sunshine. School had ended and she was looking forward to a lesson in a new game, Duel Monsters. She jumped onto the porch and raised a hand to knock.

_**"Why, Scott? Why?"**_

She recognized the voice.

_**"Mom, Mom stop!"**_

_**"Ted!"**_

Ash jumped from the porch and ran. The only person she could think of was Admiral John A. Newman. Something was going on inside the Wilson home and Ash heard it. She owed Ted. After meeting him, she left the Sharp Gang and went straight.

_**"Admiral! Something is happening in the Wilson home!"**_

The shale haired man stared at her with his brown eyes. They told her that he didn't believe her. Ash grunted and pulled on his arm. Then, a rare sight unfolded. A thirteen-year-old girl was literally dragging a man in his forties. When they arrived, the admiral knocked on the door. Ted answered with bruises evident on his face.

_**"Ashley…"**_

_**"What are you hiding from me, Ted?"**_

_**"I fell down the stairs."**_

_**"That's a lie!"**_

His red head mother appeared. **_"That girl is trouble, Admiral."_**

_**"Not this time…"**_

Ash and Ted looked where his eyes did. Ash's muddy footprints by the window and leading away from the house were his evidence as well as Ted's bruised body. Ash yelled that excuse was the same as always.

_**"Is this true, Ted?"**_

_**"Yes, sir."**_

_**"Mrs. Wilson, I don't care about your rank right now. I am removing your son from your custody until you can get your life under control."**_

"Ash…"

She blinked a couple times before looking up with droopy eyes. "Kathryn?"

"It's ten o'clock." The other girl chuckled.

Ash looked at Kaiba. He hadn't moved. The black eyes remained shut.

"You should probably eat something…before he wakes up."

"Remember when…you told me that you were looking for someone?"

"Yeah," Kathryn answered.

"Did you find him?"

"Sort of. It's more like he found me." She paused. "We're cousins."

"I'd like to meet him." Ash replied.

"You did before me."

Ash froze and looked back at her boss. "No way…Mr. Kaiba is your cousin?"

Kathryn nodded, her face red from embarrassment. "Can you keep it a secret?"

"Yeah, I will."

With that, they left the room for the small café. Ash stared at the board.

"Can I help you, miss?"

"I'd like a bagel and Diet Pepsi, please."

Kathryn quietly giggled. Ash glared at her. Her eyes demanded an explanation. They moved to a table and sat down. Kathryn didn't stop. Ash growled. She ran her fingers through her blonde bangs and dyed black hair, out of which she had been trying to wash the dye.

"So, did he notice?"

"If I'm trying to get rid of it, what do you think?"

"Guess not."

"What were you laughing at?"

"Oh… Just the fact that you ordered caffeine," Kathryn chuckled.

"Well, I need it," she answered, taking a sip.

They ate, quietly talking about girl stuff. It was Kathryn who did the talking. Ash sat there, nodding her head or raising an eyebrow if something confused her. Once Ash finished her bagel, they got up and headed back to Kaiba's room.

"Black was here?"

Ash froze, tuning her ears to the other side of the door. The voice sounded lifeless, robbed of emotion.

"She and a friend stayed all night." The nurse answered. At that, Ash knocked.

_**Inside…**_

Kaiba lazily sat up. He felt terrible, worse than the other times his stepfather beat him. A knock sounded. It was sharp and short. He only knew one person who does it. "It's her." He gasped, feeling slightly dizzy.

The nurse opened the door and allowed two girls in. One of them was carrying a soda. She wore a white long sleeve above black pants. The other still had the same clothes on that she had been wearing the last time he had seen her. Kaiba tried to grin, smirk, anything, but his muscles were sore.

"Seto…"

"Did I hurt you last night?"

Kathryn shook her head. Kaiba groaned and winced. Ash was immediately beside him, helping him lie back down. She looked back at the cooler and pulled out an ice pack. Kaiba felt the chill as it touched his left eye. He reached up, his fingers holding it in place. "You…didn't have to…"

"I wanted to," was all Ash said. She was tending to his other bruises, gently massaging them.

"You worry too much."

"It's better than to not worry."

"Hmph…agh…"

"Sorry," Ash gasped. She quickly got her hand off his chest. Kaiba struggled to inhale. Ash tilted his head up.

"You're lucky I can't fire you."

"Oh, because you like me?"

"No…because my brother hired you."

"I said sorry. I've been worried all morning." Ash snapped and stomped out the room. Kaiba gestured to Kathryn, who came up and pushed some of his bangs out of his eyes.

"She was telling the truth." His cousin replied.

"I know."

"Then, why chase her out?"

"Because…I care about her. I don't want to hurt her." Kaiba heard her go silent. "I was raised believing that conquering is better than getting trampled."

"So…what happened? You haven't conquered her yet."

Kaiba went silent. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Seto…"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

Kathryn gasped with her eyes wide. Kaiba glared at her. She pulled her hands up to her face and ran. Kaiba realized he did something wrong, but by the time he tried calling out to her, she was gone. "What did I do wrong?" he asked himself. Thoughts of self-affliction crossed his mind.

_**In the hall…**_

Ash watched Kathryn run by, stopping at a couple that shared resemblance with her. She cried in their arms. Ash looked away. _It would be best if Kaiba believes that I don't know. But, I owe it to you, Ted._ She thought. The couple looked familiar. Then, she realized that they were Kathryn's parents because of the physical traits that stood out.

"Kathryn…"

The girl turned and looked at Ash. Her beautiful violet eyes started to turn red with tears. The two glanced at her. The male held her close. "Kathryn, who is this?"

Ash tensed and spun around to face her boss's room. A nurse's cry for help rang in her ears. She charged in and froze. She stared at her boss, who was obviously distressed. His hands clutched the sheets close to his chest. The woman rushed up to calm to him. But, he saw her and screamed. She yelled at him, knowing it was useless to try touching him. She told him that they mean no harm and are only trying to help. Kaiba gave her a look that confirmed what she learned. 'How am I to know that you are telling the truth?' was all it said.

"Seto," a calm voice addressed.

The bruised eyes struggled again, but closed as he slipped away to dreamland. Ash turned around and found two people in his doorway. Both of them had black hair and brown eyes. The male, a doctor, had a tan complexion while the female seemed rather pale.

"Just let him rest, Keiko."

"Tomoya!" The woman Keiko snapped.

The doctor Tomoya ignored her and turned to the couple with Kathryn. "Mr. and Mrs. Takemura, will you please join us in my office?"

"Of course," Mr. Takemura answered.

"Count me in."

The adults stared. "You…"

"I SAID COUNT ME IN!"

"You are a child," the woman Keiko replied.

"Shades," she growled. "He's my boss. I just have to know."

They remained silent.

"I **know** what happened to him."

The doctor fell silent and allowed her to follow. Ash said a soft good-bye to Kathryn, who now sat in the chair by the bed. Her hands engulfed Kaiba's. Ash silently trailed behind. Upon entering the office, she looked around. She noticed the Ph.D. above the desk. Pictures of family and patients scattered on the walls. One that she took particular interest was a bald man with a young blue-eyed brunette. Beside them was a chessboard.

"That was Seto, wasn't it, Tomoya?"

"Yes, just after his father's funeral." The doctor answered before he turned to his other guests. "I am Doctor Shagiska Tomoya (A/N: That would be Tomoya Shagiska in the English format.)"

The black haired man stood up. "My name is Takemura Haruko…"

"Or Harry, if you prefer," his wife piped up.

"And this is my wife, Lily."

"You're used to her doing that, Takemura-san?" The doctor asked. Mr. Takemura nodded. "This is Kira Keiko."

The other woman smiled, still standing in front of the picture.

"And…you are?"

Ash redirected her attention and glared at the light brown eyes of Haruko. "Ash… Ash Black."

Dr. Shagiska froze, raising questions from the other guests. "Black…"

"What? I know my boss was abused. So, tell me what I can do!"

"Lily, do you think…"

"Kamilah," Mrs. Takemura whispered, loud enough for Ash to catch it.

"How do you know my mom?"

"Lily, this is about Seto."

"Oh, thank you, Harry."

Dr. Shagiska dialed a number and waited. Everyone watched him in silence. The man spoke a few words, spent most of the time nodding, and finally said thank you and good-bye. Kira Keiko appeared to be nervous. But for what reason? Was there something else Ash didn't know? "And?"

"The Social Services have decided that Seto will not be released home." He answered, leaving Ash to ponder the meaning.

"What?" Keiko gasped. "He has to. I know how to care for him!"

"I know, Keiko. They decided that…he will be fostered for now."

"May I ask…by whom?"

"Takemura-san, your brother has been selected."

"Makoto? But, he's going out of town Monday. He won't be back until Wednesday."

"We know that. But for now, it will have to do." Shagiska replied. "You can help, Black, by not telling anyone."

"Very well." Ash answered.

**To be continued…**

Next chapter in the When Destinies Collide Saga: Chapter 3: New Home

_Kaiba is picked up late Sunday night. He finds himself in familiar, yet strange surroundings. However, he is still recuperating from the biggest panic attack in his life. Can Kathryn help him? Or is it too late?_

Review! Please! I just demand a few seconds of your time. I know...time is precious, but your reviews make me happy.


	3. New Home

**When Destinies Collide: Acceptance**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!** I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. Wish I did, but I don't. However, I do own any character(s) that you don't recognize. Kathryn and the Takemura family belong to my best friend, fellow author, and beta reader, Katie Mae. (And Kathryn's crush on Bakura. Shh…)

Hey there! I am so happy that people are taking their time to review. Here is the next chapter.

Previously on **When Destinies Collide: Acceptance**: Chapter 2: An Assistant's Concern

_Ash and Kathryn stay with Kaiba all night in the hospital room. Ash finally meets Kathryn's parents, Kira Keiko, and Doctor Shagiska Tomoya. She tells them that she knows Kaiba's deepest secret._

**Chapter 3: New Home**

The engine hummed, keeping the passenger calm and asleep. The driver's purple eyes glanced at the road. A brunette softly snored in the passenger seat. Makoto Takemura grinned. The doctors said that he would only do one thing all day: sleep. After the long night at the hospital, he needed it too. Makoto applied the brakes and parallel parked in front of a small white building. "I'll be back in a minute," he whispered, the passenger not answering.

He climbed out of the Honda Civic and attempted to quietly shut the door. It slammed, but the passenger didn't show any sign of hearing it. He just kept on sleeping. Makoto made his way to the door and opened it.

"Can I help you?" a middle-aged man asked as Makoto walked into the building.

He looked at the clerk. "I'm here to pick up some prescriptions."

"Pharmacy is in the back."

The violet eyes glanced outside. No one approached the vehicle or its precious cargo. "Is there a way that I can pick it up here?"

"Sorry," the clerk replied.

"Then, watch my car," Makoto ordered. _I only said that for you, Haruko,_ he thought as he approached the pharmacy window. "Excuse me."

A woman approached him. "We're closed."

"I'm sorry, but I really need to pick up these prescriptions," he pleaded. "I have a doctor's note if that is what you need."

"Yeah, yeah, whatev'," the woman snapped. She appeared to have just graduated from college. Black fabric covered her skin as she swiped the note from his hand. "Ya have insurance?"

"Hold on," he answered, praying the clerk was keeping a good eye on the car. He pulled out a black leather wallet; the silver paint of the Kaiba Corp. logo had faded away. The pharmacist showed particular interest in the wallet because it matched her gothic lifestyle.

"Wanna trade?"

Makoto looked up. "Huh?"

"The wallet…do you wanna trade?"

"It isn't mine," he answered as he pulled the insurance card from it. She growled, taking the card from his hand and entering the code on the screen. She turned her attention to the note, reading the doctor scribble.

"This is requesting powerful stuff, particularly the relaxant."

"Huh?"

"Never mind; insurance will cover most of it," she answered, walking away.

"Buzz for me please." He requested.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Makoto ran to the front of the store. The clerk wiped his counter, eyes glued to it. Makoto silently growled and peeked out the door. The cargo slept away. He let a sigh of relief escape his lips as he went back to the pharmacy. The pharmacist waited for him.

"¥106, please." (A/N: About $9.00)

He pulled out the money from his own wallet and grabbed the white bag.

"Sir…you'll need this. It explains every prescription and how to take it." She handed him several pamphlets.

"Thank you," he sighed.

He walked back to the front. The clerk looked up and said good night before locking the door. Makoto unlocked the driver door and slipped it. His passenger groaned and started to turn slowly. He quickly locked the doors and combed the boy's hair. All movement ceased. Makoto once again entered the task of starting the car…without his right hand. He kept it on the boy's face, pressing the brake and releasing the parking brake. His left fingers worked their way to the key and turned. The engine cried and gasped as it started. Then, it found its little tune and hummed. Makoto waited a couple minutes. The boy didn't respond. "Let's go home."

He pulled out and drove. His eyes glanced about the road and gauges. He pulled into the ally and parked. The driver door opened and he climbed out, locking his door behind him. His legs carried them around the nose and to the passenger door. Before he unlocked it, he thought to check if Haruko and Lily were still there. Their car was still present. He unlocked the door and bent down. His fingers undid the safety belt and recovered his body. He positioned the medications in the blanket. Finally, he pulled the body out.

"Haruko," he called softly, his brother opening the door. "Where's Lily?"

"Your room, she's preparing it for him and all. You know, changing sheets, yada yada." His brother answered with Makoto following him. "How's Seto?"

"Your nephew slept all the way here."

"Odd, Dr. Shagiska told us he is a workaholic," Haruko replied. "Lily…"

"Shh…You'll wake up Kathryn." She answered, leading Makoto like a dog. Lily Takemura gently got Seto undressed and into a pajama set of Makoto's.

"But…"

"Get over it. Like you wear them anyway," Haruko snapped.

"Besides, they fit him perfectly," Lily said with a smile, tucking the boy in. "I'll stay with him for now. Makoto, you have to leave tomorrow. I already packed your things. You should get some sleep."

"Thanks."

_**Monday morning…**_

"Hey! Look, it's Kathryn!" A Brooklyn voice called. His brown eyes glowed in delight. "Good morning!"

"Hi!" Kathryn smiled, happy. But her face dropped as her eyes fell on Yugi and Ash.

The short senior carried a worried look. The crimson eyes stared out into space. Occasionally, a heavy sigh escaped his lips. His head rested in his hands, giving him a look of boredom. As for Ash, she sat completely erect. Her arms had folded themselves across her chest. The blue eyes appeared hard and cold, full of revenge. Her right leg sat on her left.

"Those two are bein' party poopers." Joey Wheeler groaned.

"You could join us, man!" Tristan Taylor snapped. "But, no! Don't you care about Kaiba!"

"No! All he does is call me 'mutt' and 'dueling monkey'!"

"I do," Téa Gardner whispered. "There just has to be some reason why…"

"Did you guys try to see him?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, but they won't let us in." Bakura Ryou answered.

"The next time I see Gozaburo Kaiba…I will **_kill_** him." Ash vowed.

"Ash!" Yugi jumped up. "Gozaburo is too dangerous! We don't even know if he did anything to Kaiba!"

"Suit yourself…" She growled as she got up and walked away.

School went by as usual. They ate together at lunch, asking questions about Kaiba's whereabouts. Ash remained silent, only saying that she didn't know and if she did, her lips were sealed. She was pretty much upset all day. The teachers, mainly Ms. Chono, didn't want to push her over the edge.

"Later," was all she said after school.

_**At Games Unlimited…**_

_Where am I? How did I get here? How did this scuffmark get here? He'll kill me…if he finds this._ Kaiba panicked. He rummaged through the cabinets, searching for the cleaning supplies. Once he found them, he fell onto his hands and knees. He scrubbed at the mark. The area around him zoned out of focus, the scuffmark taking his complete attention. He didn't even notice the door open and close.

_Must clean…before **he** shows up._

**To be continued…**

Next chapter in the When Destinies Collide Saga: Chapter 4: A Cousin's Determination

_Kathryn learns that Seto is at her house…but she can't tell a soul. Things get difficult, as her own cousin is wary of her. Can she help him recover? Or has her cousin been replaced by a different person? She will find out as Kaiba shares one of his deepest secrets with her._

Review please. I would appreciate if you would also read Rose Wars. Up to you.


	4. A Cousin's Determination

**When Destinies Collide: Acceptance**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!** I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. Wish I did, but I don't. However, I do own any character(s) that you don't recognize. Kathryn and the Takemura family belong to my best friend, fellow author, and beta reader, Katie Mae. (And Kathryn's crush on Bakura. Shh…)

I'm so sorry that it took me forever to update. I hate school computers and there are more chores for me to do. I've also been trying to finish one of the later chapters for Katie Mae to beta read.

Previously on **When Destinies Collide: Acceptance**: Chapter 3: New Home

_Makoto Takemura brings Seto home. Ash is a grouch all day the next day. She won't say a word, except for "The next time I see Gozaburo Kaiba…I will **kill** him."_

**Chapter 4: A Cousin's Determination**

"Seto? What are you doing?"

He ignored the voice. His dull eyes stared at the object of his attention. His narrow fingers gripped the life out of the sponge. He didn't hear her approach him.

"Why are you scrubbing at that scuffmark?"

Fear crawled up in his throat. "No…he'll kill me…"

The voice placed its hand on top of his. "Hang on…who are you talking about?"

It grabbed him. He internally struggled to break free, but it never let go. "He'll kill me if he finds this!" Panic had him. He was a slave to its insanity.

"Whoa, calm down!" The voice cried, "Nobody is going to kill you! You're safe here, okay? Nobody will hurt you while you're here."

Flashes of a previous beating surfaced in his mind. "I can't let him...hurt Mokie..."

Something gripped his chin and lifted it. The dull, robbed eyes gazed into orbs of bright, live violet. "Seto... look at me. It's Kathryn. Nobody is going to hurt you or Mokuba, I swear. You're safe."

The fear slowly retreated. Kaiba allowed his body to fall into her arms. Exhaustion crawled around every corner of his body. The fear filled eyes closed. His weigh became evident.

_**At Kaiba Corp. Headquarters…**_

"We promise you, Noah, we have discussed everything," the other CEO replied.

"Yes, you have," Noah answered, itching to get out of the boardroom.

"Is there a way that I can save this for Mr. Kaiba to see? Maybe on Wednesday?"

"Mr. Kaiba is on leave for the time being," a sharp tone snapped, bringing everyone to their feet. Black boots hit the floor as the black denim flew. Fists were wrapped in black fabric with a small triangle of blue. Tan skin contrasted the white T-shirt, as did the vest. Fading black hair dye revealed the true dirty blonde color underneath. "If you wish to speak to Mr. Kaiba, then I am your only option."

The other CEO nodded as Ash Black read the document over.

_**"And…how will this benefit Kaiba Corp.?"**_

_**"Well, sir, if it pleases you, we have your logo on our products."**_

_**"I demand at least 35 profit…since your company will need the other 65."**_

_**"Yes, Mr. Kaiba. I will return and we can discuss this further."**_

The blue eyes turned to her.

_**"Remember this, Black. Since you are my personal assistant, your signature is as good as mine…if I intend on agreeing."**_

_**"I suppose you have some interest in their project."**_

_**"Of course, I do. Chow Ling Inc. makes the high tech gaming systems…I should say programming wise. Advertising is not their forte."**_

_**"And you're helping to improve your own technology. Since some of your scientists will be aiding them, you will enhance your own…to give them some competition."**_

_**"You do pay attention."**_

_**"Are you thinking I don't?"**_

_**"You don't look like the type that would."**_

_**"Moron."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Idiot."**_

_**"Grr…"**_

**_"PA_** (A/N: Ash's abbreviation for personal assistant.)**_- 1, Mr. Kaiba- 0."_**

"Miss Black?"

"The deal's good." She answered, plopping the papers in front of Noah. "Sign them."

"Bossy, are we?"

"Your stepbrother was interested. Now, sign them or I will."

Noah gulped and did his signature on the contract. "Then, Ash, until his return, I want you to monitor."

"Yes, sir!"

"Fog Bound" started to play. (A/N: Ash's ring tone is from the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ soundtrack.) Everyone fell silent as Ash whipped out the phone. "Excuse me." She replied as she walked out of the boardroom. Mokuba jumped up outside, but saw the phone and sat back down. He knew Ash had a lot on her mind.

"Black."

"Ash," a soft voice called. "Why didn't you answer?"

"Sorry, Kath. I was in the middle of a meeting. What is it?"

"I need help."

"With what? Running the shop? I thought Bakura helps you with that."

"Uncle Makoto is out of town. He won't be back until Wednesday, so the shop is closed."

"Then, what do you need help with?"

"It's Seto."

Her blood ran cold. She knew where he was and would be for a while.

"He panicked and just fell asleep. He's so tall that it's hard for me to drag him and I don't want to wake him. So, will you please…"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Doctor's orders, Kathryn. Dr. Shagiska doesn't want to attract any attention…from the 'attacker.' The only thing I can do is to keep this secret." She answered, hiding in a stall of the women's restroom. She poked her head out. No one was there. "You don't know who that man was, do you?"

"No."

"That man in the red was Gozaburo Kaiba, Mr. Kaiba's stepfather." She paused. "Listen. If you want, I can swing by his place and pick a few books he hasn't read. Save the newspapers."

"Huh?"

"Don't give me that. Big CEO plus paper equals knowledge of competition."

"Oh, okay."

"The safest way to drag someone is to use a blanket."

Kathryn chuckled. "Thanks," she added and hung up.

_**At Games Unlimited…**_

Kathryn did just as Ash told her. She pulled out a blanket, rolled Kaiba onto it, and pulled. Slowly, but safely, she dragged him into her uncle's room. Soft groans reached her ears. She thought it was nothing…until…

"NO! DON'T!"

Seto Kaiba tossed and turned violently, trying to escape from his predicament. Kathryn pulled him into a hug, running her fingers through his hair and shushing him. Then, he panicked.

Kaiba jerked his eyes open, saw the forbidden arms of a stranger, and screamed as he pulled himself away. He cowered away from the person; fear controlling his battered body as a possessed doll.

"Seto, it's okay. It's me, Kathryn."

_Kathryn…_ He repeated in his head. The name rang a bell. "No…she's dead!"

'Kathryn' embraced him. A child's laughter filled his head.

**_"Go on."_** He heard himself say.**_ "I don't want to slow you down. We can do something when you're finished. Maybe even play Mouse Trap."_**

His cousin hugged him.**_ "Okay! Love ya, Seto!"_**

_**"I love you, too, Kat."**_

_Kat…the nickname I gave her._ He remembered as the memory faded back into its file. He lifted his hollow eyes to meet hers. "Kat…"

The girl smiled. "Hey, you remembered."

His body started to shake. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"Shh…It's okay. No one is going to hurt you here, okay? Ash and I will make sure of it."

"Black…she knows…"

"Where you are, yes."

Kaiba lowered his eyes. "But, Dr. Shagiska…doesn't tell anyone where a foster child is. Why did he tell Black?"

"I don't know."

Silence lingered between them for some time. His muscles screamed at him. The ringing wouldn't stop in his ears. The world started to go around and around. Kaiba reached for the blanket. The spinning was starting to get the best of him. Kathryn did what she could, guiding Kaiba up to the bed. He crawled to the pillow; Kathryn pulling the covers up. He could feel her weight beside him. Slim fingers brushed back his bangs. He glanced at the clock. It read 3:45.

Thunder crashed as the lightning flashed outside. A scream echoed beside him. He looked over at a small girl. **_"It's okay, Kat."_**

The girl nodded as a baby slept in his aunt's arms. Seto looked into the kitchen. Two men with black hair cooked. He recognized his father instantly. Daniel McGray had shale eyes, closer to blue than gray. Plus, his father was tanner than Uncle Haruko was. He stood as tall as his uncle did. **_"Dinner's done."_**

**_"Coming,"_** Seto called out, maneuvering the wheelchair to the empty slot at the table.

_**"Sorry about your legs, Seto."**_

**_"It's okay, Kat. I'll be walking around again. You know I will."_**

His father grinned as he set a bowl in front of him. The blue eyes glanced at the contents. A light red liquid waited for him. A golden brown sandwich rested beside it. Its neighbor was a few saltine crackers. He grinned, tasting the soup. _Tomato…just the way my father makes it._ He thought as they ate. His father ruffled his hair, pushing the wheelchair into his room.

_**"I hope you realize that I'm doing all that I can."**_

**_"I do, Father."_** He answered. Daniel leaned in and kissed him on his forehead.

**_"I just wish there was a doctor who could at least stabilize the damaged nerves. Maybe then you wouldn't have to worry about a wheelchair."_**

"Good morning, sleepy head."

Kaiba directed his attention to the side of the bed. Kathryn sat in a chair, softly chuckling. His brain was still in sleep mode. Unable to stop it, he let out a big yawn. He smacked his lips with his eyes still half-open. "It was three forty-five in the afternoon. How can it be morning?"

"It's seven fifty-five…nighttime."

"If I slept for four hours and ten minutes, why did you say good morning?"

"You're hopeless." She chuckled. "Stay here. I made you some dinner." She added while getting up and leaving the room. Kaiba looked back at the blanket that covered him. It comforted him, reminding him of a touch that he had long forgotten. His dull eyes tried to grasp how he knew. But, all he felt was pain. "Seto?"

"Huh?" He asked.

"Here's dinner." She answered, placing a tray in front of him.

Kaiba stared down at a light red liquid. A feeling of déjà vu filled his battered body. Silence hung in the air. Kathryn waited for him to make a motion to eat. Kaiba tried to push the feeling aside. They stayed still, frozen in time. The cousin started to worry. Kaiba only stared at his dinner. She knew if she had to, she would force-feed him. Kaiba noticed the placement of the grilled cheese and crackers.

"Seto…are you going to eat?"

"It's been so long," he replied, trying to suppress the tears.

"It has a dash of milk and water. Just the way Uncle Daniel made it," she added. "I hope you realize that if you're not going to eat that I'll have to make you."

Kaiba grunted, slowly picking up the spoon. As soon as he touched it, his heart started beating faster. Breathing became difficult. "Kat…" he managed to get out.

Kathryn removed the tray and started to brush her cousin's hair. His body quaked in her arms, panic sweeping through. Yet, fear kept its distance. He started to wonder why. The shaking became slower and slower until it disappeared entirely. "Why don't I feed you tonight?"

Kaiba managed a nod as she replaced the tray across his lap. The spoon asked permission to enter and he granted it. His taste buds pondered where they had felt this before. It tasted better than before…whenever before was. _I suppose I should tell her something…but what? What can I say that will make her understand? Will she still accept me? I'm not the cousin she remembers. I've changed. I was forced to change._ He wondered as he fingered the grilled cheese. His hand picked it up and he took a bite. A while later, a half-eaten sandwich sat on the plate.

"Come on," Kathryn cooed.

"I'm not a baby. And," he paused, "I'm full."

She stared. "You don't have the appetite you used to have."

That brought him back to his pondering. "Kat…there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's about…" Kaiba paused, suddenly feeling uneasy.

**To be continued…**

Next chapter in the When Destinies Collide Saga: Chapter 5: Kaiba- Desires of a Tortured Soul

_Kaiba tells Kathryn about things that he didn't have while growing, slowly admitting that his stepfather, Gozaburo Kaiba, destroyed Seto McGray. But, Kathryn is given an idea: she wants to use reverse psychotherapy, where she exposes her cousin to the pleasures he never had. Yet, Kaiba was hinting about something else._

Agh! I can't find a picture of Kaiba as the Knight of Critias! Armor and all! I mean from when Yami finally summoned the Legendary Knights. If you know where I can find one, please tell me and review.


	5. Kaiba Desires of a Tortured Soul

**When Destinies Collide: Acceptance**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!** I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. Wish I did, but I don't. However, I do own any character(s) that you don't recognize. Kathryn and the Takemura family belong to my best friend, fellow author, and beta reader, Katie Mae. (And Kathryn's crush on Bakura. Shh…)

Yes! A review! Now, I can update. Enjoy this chapter. (Must tell Katie Mae that I need more chapters...)

Previously on **When Destinies Collide: Acceptance**: Chapter 4: A Cousin's Determination

_Kaiba discovers that he is now with Kathryn and that Ash knows his whereabouts. Ash persuades Noah to sign a deal. Kaiba finally compromises with himself to tell Kathryn a little about him._

**Chapter 5: Kaiba- Desires of a Tortured Soul**

"It's about…me."

Seto Kaiba sat there; shocked that he even said it. Once again, he was about to talk about himself. Not to gloat how great he was, though; this time, he was going to admit how full of flaws he really is. There were so many things he could tell her, but most would be best left unrevealed. _What was I thinking? I can't tell her anything. No one would be able to accept me after what I've been through. No one…_

"What about you?"

"Nothing…I don't want to talk about it."

"Seto!"

Kaiba flinched, more than he's used to. "I…"

"Never mind," she chuckled. "Remember when you and I were playing Connect Four? The rounds…" Kaiba cut her off with a hand motion. "That was **RUDE**," she added. "What's wrong with you? It's rude to cut people off in the middle of a sentence."

Kaiba hung his head low. "It is? I don't remember…" he answered. His cousin's gasp reached his ears, telling him that he had surprised her. He could feel her need for an explanation digging into his flesh. "Kathryn, the reason why I am like this…is because…"

"Seto, you don't have to…"

"I WANT TO, OKAY?" Distress was plain in his voice. "I was abused. Occasionally, I would beat myself to get my mind off of things. Then I hid it with clothes and accessories."

Kathryn was silent.

_Stop talking! You've said enough!_ His mouth opened anyway. "Now, I'm like my stepfather. He's still alive. And no matter how bad I want him to be dead, he won't be. He lives in me."

"Do your friends know?"

"Friendship is for the **weak**."

"But they're so worried about you."

"I didn't know a panic attack would cause that."

"They worry about you all the time. Yugi, Téa, Tristan…everyone." She paused. "I know! We can do reverse psychology. We'll replace your brain!"

"WHAT?" He yelled. _Shouldn't have done that. That could strain my vocal cords._

"Not literally. You said you became your stepfather. So, we undo it."

"Easier said than done."

"Quit being a party pooper."

"I don't like parties." _Haven't you been listening? How on earth can you undo a lifetime of abuse? How can you, Kathryn?_

"You can make friends."

"No…I don't want to." _Friends accept each other. If anybody knew this, then they wouldn't accept me. They'll just push me away._

Kathryn rose out of her seat, picking up the tray. She walked towards the doorframe. Then, she turned her head to him. "It's getting late. You should get some rest."

Kaiba glanced at the clock. "But it's only 9:15. I go to bed later than this."

"Not here. Good night."

She closed the door behind her. Kaiba shifted under the covers and curled up, holding his legs. His mind slowly drifted. He felt so calm here. But, he did at the manor too. The real thing keeping him from sleep was Gozaburo and all the surfaced memories he caused. _Ash Black…how does she know? What does she know? I want to…find…zzz…_

**To be continued…**

Next chapter in the When Destinies Collide Saga: Chapter 6: Kathryn's Plot

_Kathryn, Téa, and Mai discuss a camping trip. Téa and Mai want it to happen to be close to their men. Kathryn wants to break Kaiba away from city life, hoping that he will recuperate better with fresh air and no worries. They want Ash to go as well, but family has a way of ruining even the best-made plans._

I know this chapter is short. I am trying to make it up to you all with longer chapters later on. Please review. Thanks.


	6. Kathryn's Plot

**When Destinies Collide: Acceptance**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!** I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. Wish I did, but I don't. However, I do own any character(s) that you don't recognize. Kathryn and the Takemura family belong to my best friend, fellow author, and beta reader, Katie Mae. (And Kathryn's crush on Bakura. Shh…)

Okay! This chapter has been beta read. Enjoy!

Previously on **When Destinies Collide: Acceptance**: Chapter 5: Kaiba- Desires of a Tortured Soul

_Kaiba admits his darkest secret. Yet, his cousin doesn't grasp his true meaning._

**Chapter 6: Kathryn's Plot**

Dreamless sleep…the small slice of heaven he ever found. His muscles relaxed under the covers, as his weary mind remained blank.

"Seto…come on, time to wake up. Come on, sleepy head."

The dull eyes opened. This time they were glowing in disappointment. Seto Kaiba had to let out a yawn before pushing himself up to a sitting position. Kathryn Takemura sat beside, still looking clueless from what he told her the night before. "Don't you have to be at school?"

"The teachers are at a conference. They won't be done until Thursday evening. And Friday is a half day." She answered. "Besides, you need to eat."

Kaiba looked down at the bowl. He noticed the cubical shapes covered with white sugar. "You're not going to get me to eat **that**."

"What's wrong with cereal?"

"I don't eat this."

"You used to."

_Not again…Another thing that I can't remember,_ he sighed. _Kathryn will probably stay here until I eat it. Then, if I don't, she'll force-feed me._ He groaned as he picked up the spoon. Notes drifted into his ears. An old interest snared his mind. _Instrumental…the way my father would play._

"I'll be over at Téa's if you need me. Here's my cell." Kathryn replied. "Stay up here. I'll be back in the afternoon." She bent down to pick up his empty bowl.

"Kat…"

"Hmm?"

"Could you stop by the house and pick up my glasses?"

"You have glasses? Then, you wear contacts."

"Please?"

Kathryn pulled her lips into a smile. "Sure." At that, she was gone.

Kaiba pulled the covers aside, swinging his legs over the bedside. He slipped his feet into the inside shoes his cousin provided. His legs locked as he steadied himself. _A little wobbly…just great,_ he growled. _Huh?_ Two containers rested on the nightstand. One of them had a childproof lid. The other possessed a covering that reminded him of vaccines. _Tranquilizer! Dr. Shagiska prescribed me a tranquilizer! Calm down, Kaiba. Surprise isn't good for you right now._ He reminded himself as he put the bottle back down.

The living room hadn't changed since his first visit there. But, he was confused. The skinny man, Makoto, was nowhere to be seen. A sigh escaped his lips as he strolled into the small kitchen. A thermos cup sat on the counter with a note beside it.

_Seto,_

_Doctor Shagiska and Doctor Muran say no more coffee. So, I made you some tea._

_Love, Kathryn_

_Great, now I can't drink coffee._ He growled as he pulled the lid to his lips. Sweet taste flooded his senses, but his mind demanded for coffee. As far as his eyes could see, his cousin didn't have a coffee machine…or any brew. _It will take more than this to stop me drinking coffee._

_**At Téa's house…**_

"This fall is still acting like summer." Mai Valentine complained.

"Maybe we can do something with the guys," Téa Gardner replied.

"We can do a camping trip! Yugi, Joey…everyone can join us!" Kathryn piped up. The two looked at each other. Then, smiles played on their lips. The girls laughed, liking the idea.

"We can also bring Serenity!" Mai shouted.

"Serenity?"

Téa looked at her. "Oh, yeah. You haven't met her. She's Joey's little sister." She explained.

"I'd like to meet her. If I could find Seto, could I bring him?" The Takemura asked. Her friends glanced at each other and back at her. Mai seemed angered by the simple mention of Kaiba. "What?"

"Are you crazy?" Mai yelled at her. "You are talking about the most cold-hearted, aloof, and stubborn CEO ever to walk this planet! He doesn't get along with anyone. And if he does, it always happens with a grudge!"

"But, we **have** been wrong about him." Téa whispered, Mai staring at her in shock. "When he defeated Yugi at Duelist Kingdom, I yelled at him. I told him that he has no one to share his wins with, only his machines."

"How were you wrong?"

"Because…he fought Pegasus for Mokuba…and lost."

Kathryn gasped. "Lost?"

"Pegasus knew Kaiba couldn't handle losing his only family. So, like Yugi's grandpa, Pegasus stole Kaiba's soul to spare him the pain of failing Mokuba." She answered. "I think he only got Yugi to not attack him by standing on the edge of the castle wall. Kaiba didn't look desperate, but once…he spaced out and vowed that he will win."

Kathryn looked away. _No wonder why Seto is so defensive. Mokuba must have been kidnapped a thousand times._ She rose to her feet.

"Kathryn, you can bring Kaiba if you can. But, why?"

"Can you two keep a secret?"

"Like what?" Mai asked.

"Seto and I…are cousins. I haven't seen him since I was six. My uncle died and the government sent him and Mokuba to Japan. I wrote letters to him. But, at first, he made no motion to reply. Then, I kept getting them back. So, I just gave up. But, I tried to look for people that resembled them. Then, I came here. And he's been here all this time."

"Does he remember you if you two are cousins?"

Kathryn tried to push back the tears. "He said that he 'doesn't' remember. I think he is just saying that to keep me quiet. But, I'm afraid. His eyes are so empty…like it hurts him to look at me." She replied. "I'll see if I can find him. I'll bring him if he wants to come."

"Good luck."

_**At Games Unlimited…**_

The towel moved around in his hands. Moisture decided to cling to the fabric instead of his smooth skin. Plates and bowls glittered in the drainer. Kaiba glanced around, taking a sip of iced tea. _This tea thing isn't all that bad._ He thought, setting the glass down. He opened cabinets and familiarized himself with placement. Kaiba grabbed a pitcher. Then, went over to the refrigerator and pulled out the bowl of lemons. _Maybe Kathryn and that crazy uncle of hers would like a glass of handmade lemonade. After all, I have to repay them somehow. Now, where is the 'squisher'?_ He wondered.

"There you are," he whispered, trying to fill the empty apartment with something. Then, his blood ran cold. Kaiba shifted to all fours and crawled to a window. His left hand gripped a phone. He stood with his back against a wall. The blue eyes glanced down, seeing a nightmare walking down the sidewalk. His fingers pressed the buttons. He needed Kathryn here. "Kat…"

_**Outside Kaiba Manor…**_

"Thanks again, Mokuba." Kathryn replied as her cell phone ringed. "Later. Hello?"

"Kat…"

Kathryn went silent. "Seto?" She whispered.

"Gozaburo…"

"Listen. I'm on my way home. Just keep calm."

"Okay." He whispered, hanging up. Kathryn worked her way back home. For some reason, that one name sparked a fear in her cousin's voice. _Abused…I think he means that his stepfather didn't let him have fun. Seto couldn't play with his friends, games, or even do anything fun. So why is the name of his stepfather so seldom spoken? Why does it sound full of fear?_

_**At Games Unlimited…**_

Kaiba tucked himself back in Makoto's room. His breathing grew short and raspy. His heart jumped onto a treadmill. He pulled the blanket down and clung onto it. His arms held it close. _Just calm down. In, out, in…_

"No! Don't!" _Kat…please hurry._

The racing heart continued. Time passed on. He didn't know how long, but it seemed forever. "Kat! Kat, help me!"

His body was pulled into an embrace. Whimpers escaped his lips as his body quaked. Kathryn's voice faded away as her body did as well. His stepfather's image dominated his mind. He felt a small prick in his arm. Numbness swept through him. Gozaburo's picture grew into a haze as a black sleep claimed him.

Kathryn ran her fingers through his hair. The syringe rested on the floor. _Seto…why did you ask for help?_

"Ash."

The voice on the other line answered. "What, Kath?"

"I…need…help to understand. Seto acted like I didn't understand him this morning."

"All I can say is that some words have more than one meaning." And Ash hung up.

_Some words have more than one meaning. Abuse… Seto…!_

**To be continued…**

Next chapter in the When Destinies Collide Saga: Chapter 7: Kathryn Understands

_Kaiba's attack leads his cousin closer to his dark, forgotten soul. How Seto Kaiba was born and how Seto McGray died are made clear…as Kaiba wishes to never lose Kathryn again…even though his own soul is the one in need of saving._

Kaiba can't drink coffee! That stuff smells nasty. Anyway, please review.


	7. Kathryn Understands

**When Destinies Collide: Acceptance**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!** I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. Wish I did, but I don't. However, I do own any character(s) that you don't recognize. Kathryn and the Takemura family belong to my best friend, fellow author, and beta reader, Katie Mae. (And Kathryn's crush on Bakura. Shh…)

I wish to thank all the readers for the WDC series and my other fan fics. Thank you. The page is yours.

Previously on **When Destinies Collide: Acceptance**: Chapter 6: Kathryn's Plot

_Kathryn, Téa, and Mai talk about going on a camping trip. Téa and Mai agree Kaiba can come, still doubting Kathryn's tale of cousins. Kaiba spots his stepfather from a window, which leads him further into his panic attack._

**Chapter 7: Kathryn Understands**

**Bold** - Young Seto (his soul)

"Plain" - Kathryn

_Italics_ - thoughts

"Huh?" The girl moaned as she opened her eyes. Her violet eyes scanned the area. Pitch-blackness surrounded her. Nothing… No one was with her. Fear crawled in her throat. "Seto? Seto, where are you?" She asked. No one answered. Kathryn Takemura looked around, uncertain of her surroundings. Nothing appeared in the darkness. "Seto…"

A screech grated her ears. Kathryn pulled her hands up to block out the noise. She tried to find someplace to hide, but she had the disadvantage. There was nothing. It was just an empty void. "Someone…please…anybody…"

**Shh…**

A tiny hand had covered her mouth. A small boy hid behind her. Fright shined in his eyes. She went silent. Only then did the boy remove his hand. Kathryn turned around to look at him. The boy glanced at the void with wide blue eyes. Neatly combed brown hair rested on his head. He wore dark blue khakis with a light yellow shirt. A dark blue pullover covered the shirt. "Seto…"

The boy didn't answer. His face appeared to be bruised. Patches of light blue dotted his pale skin. He looked away from her, as if he was ashamed.

"Seto…is that you?"

**Yes, Kat, it's me.**

Both of them went speechless: Kaiba in reflection, Kathryn in shock. The boy appeared to be about twelve years old. Innocence held onto his eyes, slowly diminishing. He appeared to be aging…too quickly. But, he stayed in that same body, never moving…until another howl. Kaiba dove behind Kathryn and clung to the pocket of her jeans. "It's okay…"

Kaiba shook his head. **It's never okay…not with 'it.'**

"'It'?"

Kaiba let out a hiss. Kathryn used it as a signal to turn around. A man in red stood in front of them. He said nothing, but held out his hand. The little Kaiba started to yell at him, using every curse word he knew. But one thing was certain… He was not going to the man. The man produced a whip and threw the end out. The leather wrapped around Seto and pulled his body toward the man.

**Kat…Kat, please! Help me! Kat!**

"Leave him alone!"

The phantom disappeared and she noticed something. Thin wires were tied to his ankles and wrists. Invisible screws attached the wire to his upper arms and thighs. He hung limp, frightened and alone.

**Kat…Kathryn, please.** He whimpered. Kathryn responded. Her fingers felt for the screws and she undid them. Then, she cut the wires from his wrists and sat him down as she worked on the wires around his ankles. Blood seeped out of the places where the wire had cut into his skin.

"Seto, I'm sorry. I thought you meant you didn't play games or with friends. When you really meant…he **_hurt_** you. How long did this go on?"

**Two years…I took over Kaiba Corp when I was twelve.** He answered as he nestled against her. His eyes closed and sleep claimed him. The void appeared to be a little brighter. Furniture started to appear in the fog. Kathryn pulled her cousin close and fell asleep again, cradling the tortured soul of her beloved relative.

**To be continued…**

Next chapter in the **When Destinies Collide** Saga: Chapter 8: Hot Temper

_Ash Black reflects back to her youth…and the War of the Roses tournament. She recalls her best friend and some sort of connection that allowed her to grasp what happened to her boss._

Please review. Reviews make me happy (it's like chocolate for a writer).


	8. Hot Temper

**When Destinies Collide: Acceptance**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!** I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. Wish I did, but I don't. However, I do own any character(s) that you don't recognize. Kathryn and the Takemura family belong to my best friend, fellow author, and beta reader, Katie Mae. (And Kathryn's crush on Bakura. Shh…)

Hello. When I wrote "Cold Reflections" in When Destinies Collide: Preparation, Katie Mae and I decided to write a chapter about Ash's thoughts. To make it the opposite, the title itself is opposite to the first. Enjoy.

Previously on **When Destinies Collide: Acceptance**: Chapter 7: Kathryn Understands

_Kathryn and Kaiba share a dream in his soul room. Chained by fear and hate, her cousin requires assistance…dearly. Kathryn grasps his true meaning and subconsciously makes a vow to protect her cousin._

**Chapter 8: Hot Temper**

_Why, out of all the days, did today have to be the longest? None of the scientists could shut up and act civilized. And I had to be the one stuck with them._ Ash Black groaned, staring up at the ceiling. The soft sheets of her bed brushed against her skin. Concern crept around every corner of her mind. The birds sang softly, but even their song couldn't lure her. _Mr. Kaiba…_

His name floated in and swam around her mind. _I think I know why he fancies me. It's only a theory. Could it be that Mr. Kaiba wants to feel secure with a girl? Maybe…maybe not._

_"Ash, we're going on a camping trip. Would you like to come?"_

_"Sorry, Téa. I have a family reunion to go to. Known about that for months."_

_"Darn…"_

_"Well, Kathryn was going to try to find Kaiba."_

_"Seto's…er, I mean Kaiba's going?" I almost blew my cover there. The first time his first name slipped from my mouth. But, I already have a boy…Ted Newman. Yet, I feel something when I am around him. And I can—somehow—sense when he is in trouble. Argh… why can't I get him out of my head? The crush should be over now. Ted started to attend Domino High this week. I can't be somewhere else while giving him the tour around the city._

_"The same darkness is also after you."_

"_What you did is wrong. I'll prove it with this. Even your master has faults of his own. Why don't you try to take him apart with his memories?"_

_Heishin…is he the same darkness that is after me? Mr. Kaiba defended me in that duel. So, can he really be Seth? I vowed to protect him. Now, guilt gnaws at my soul. I should have arrived sooner._

_The more I think about him, the more worried I become. Should I really tell him how I feel? To apologize for my past actions? To tell him that I already know a deadly, dark secret?_ Ash pondered. The neon numbers jumped to midnight. The girl tossed her body to the side and slept…a dream with her boss and her chasing each other in a field of dandelions.

"Good morning…" the radio buzzed as her hand slid off of it.

Ash growled as she pushed her body up under the covers. _Did I just dream about Mr. Kaiba? Yuck…_she thought as a chill ran down her spine. Ash threw the covers off and ran to the bathroom. The cold water faucet turned at her command. A river ran free from of its metal cage. Tan hands cupped what they could and splashed her face. _Wake up…there is no way you can have a dream about your boss. Not when you have a boyfriend already. _She snapped at herself, continuing to slap the icy water against her face. She ordered the faucet to turn off with her hand. The metal complied, forcing the river back into its prison. Ash placed both of her hands on the side of the sink and looked up at the mirror. _The crush has to over by now. Ted will be here soon. You can't think of your boss at all. Just for work purposes only. Wait… I have to baby sit grown men this morning. Shades! Double shades!_

The girl spun her body around. Every curve lay hidden in the clothing. No boy knew the precise angle, how each one leads into the next. Her aunts scolded her for not showing off her beautiful body, but she ignored them. She agreed to wear a dress once a year. If the boys miss it then, they'll have a year to wait.

"Ashley, breakfast!" The deep voice of the captain rose from the living room.

Ash obeyed his command, silent yet there. She strolled down the hallway and sat herself behind a bowl of cereal. The milk itched to be poured, waiting beside her. She sighed as she tilted the jug, the white water jumping onto the shredded wheat in the bowl. The cubes forced the milk to splash in different directions. Her fingers stroked the spoon in front of her. The "B" engraving on the handle finally started to show wear of the many years it has been in service to them. Ash gently cradled the neck as she scooped the sugar-covered cereal into her mouth. She ate in silence, noting the fake wood on top of its metal legs. The chair seat was unbearably uncomfortable, but she had troubles finding the pads that at least made it a little bearable. Her ankles straddled a leg of the table as sun and moon pajama pants draped from her legs. The matching shirt prevented any male from looking at her. Finally, she laid the spoon to rest as her fingertips struggled to find grip upon the glassy surface. Her thumbs held the bowl over the edge as she brought it up. The cold milk relaxed her throat and chilled her stomach.

She rose from her seat and pushed the chair back under the table. Her legs absently carried her to the sink, its chrome texture shining brightly in an attempt to blind her. She rinsed the bowl and set it in the left sink. Her wet hands dried themselves on the fabric that covered her. With a turn and a small jog, her dirty blonde hair regained its mysterious black shine. She retreated back into the bathroom, gripping the white plastic and forest green rubber handle of her toothbrush. The _Colgate Total_ (A/N: Don't own.) slipped out of its tube and onto the stiff bristles. She dunked the head into the water. The paste foamed as her teeth shouted in joy at being cleaned. After two minutes, she leaned over and rinsed her mouth. Ash washed her face and hid back in her room. There, she traded the pajamas for the usual outfit: black jeans, the black vest, and black boots. Under the vest, she slipped on a light blue T-shirt and dragged a maroon jacket over the vest. She slapped the cell phone onto her belt as her other hand worked her duel belt. She pecked a good-bye on her father's cheek and snagged her helmet.

"Ash!"

The pale eyes shifted over, falling upon a platinum blonde boy who lived one apartment down. "Bakura?"

"Good morning. Don't kill Kaiba's employees, okay?" He grinned.

Ash chuckled at the thought. "I won't. Good morning to you, too." She added as she quickly walked down the steps and up to her motorcycle. She noticed Bakura watching her and waved as the engine whined, complaining that it didn't want to get up this morning. Bakura returned it. At that, Ash steered the bike out of the parking spot and onto the road.

**To be continued…**

Next chapter in the When Destinies Collide Saga: Chapter 9: Kira Keiko

_The hospital grants a visit to Kira Keiko, whom secretly enters the Games Unlimited shop with the help of Kathryn's uncle. Keiko tells Kathryn about herself as Kaiba sleeps, tormented by nightmares._

Review please! If I don't update soon, Happy Easter!


End file.
